eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Allez Ola Olé
|year = 2010 |position = 12th |points = 82 |previous = Et s'il fallait le faire |next = Sognu}} Allez Ola Olé was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Jessy Matador. The song was used by France Télévisions to promote their coverage of the 2010 World Cup which was held in South Africa. As a member of the Big Four, France directly qualified for the final. On the night it was performed 18th, following Ukraine and preceding Romania. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 82 points. Lyrics French= Tout le monde Oh, la belle assemblée, qui an envie de bouger Pour se laisser aller au rythme de l'année Allez, allez, allez, il faut en profiter C'est une bonne journée et on va la fêter Chouchou faut te lever et bouger ton fessier Danser collé, serré pour un baiser salé Prends-moi par le côté, fais-moi ton déhanché La la, ça va chauffer, je sens le truc monter Allez, allez, allez... allez, ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... allez, ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... c'est le son de l'année Allez, allez, allez, allez Il faut danser (Tout le monde) Danser (Tout le monde) Danser collé, serré Tout le monde, dambadam... Badabadam badam...v Badabadam badam badam... (C'est le son de l'année) Dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Tout le monde, dam badam... Tout le monde, dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam... (Faut se laisser aller) Dam badam... (Comme ça, man) Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... (Au rythme de l'année) Allez, allez, allez... allez, ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... allez, ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... c'est le son de l'année Hop, hop, hop Hop, hop, hop Tout le monde Hou, hou, humm... Allez (allez), allez (allez) Il faut danser Tout le monde Tout le monde Ah... Tout le monde, dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Tout le monde, dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Tout le monde, dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Tout le monde, dam badam... (Tout le monde) Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam... (Tout le monde) Allez, allez, allez... allez, ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... allez, ola, olé... Allez, allez, allez... c'est le son de l'année |-| Translation= Everyone Oh, the beautiful gathering that wants to move Letting themselves go at the rhythm of the year Go, go, go, you should take advantage of it It's a nice day and we're going to celebrate it Darling, get up and move your bottom Dance closely, tightly for a salty kiss Take me from the side, do your shake Ooh la la, it's getting hot, I feel the stuff coming up Go, go, go ... go, ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... go, ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... it's the sound of the year Go, go, go, go You have to dance (Everyone) Dance (Everyone) Dance closely, tightly Everyone, dambadam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam... (It's the sound of the year) Dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam... (Let yourself go) Dam badam... (Like that, man) Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... (To the rhythm of the year) Go, go, go ... go, ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... go, ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... it's the sound of the year Hop, hop, hop Hop, hop, hop Tout le monde Hoo, hoo, mmm... Go (go), go (go) You have to dance Everyone Everyone Ah... Everyone, dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Everyone, dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Everyone, dam badam... Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam dam... Everyone, dam badam... (Everyone) Badabadam badam... Badabadam badam badam... (Everyone) Go, go, go ... go, ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... go, ola, ole ... Go, go, go ... it's the sound of the year Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five